


Podryw na Pollocka

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Przedwczesny prezent urodzinowy dla Akari. Nie stać mnie na więcej, a drabble fajne so!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podryw na Pollocka

**Author's Note:**

> Przedwczesny prezent urodzinowy dla Akari. Nie stać mnie na więcej, a drabble fajne so!

— Nie tutaj, bardziej na prawo. Jeszcze trochę. Za daleko! Co ty robisz!?  
— Prawo, lewo, góra, dół... Sam to sobie zrób. — Sasuke zaskoczył ze stołka i odstawił na ziemię olbrzymi obraz, przedstawiający właściwie nic. Jakieś bazgroły. — Następnym razem nie wołaj mnie bez potrzeby, kiedy jestem zajęty. — Odwracając się, Sasuke ruszył do wyjścia z mieszkania.  
— Bez potrzeby? To najlepsza okazja, żeby pogapić się na twój tyłek i ty mówisz, że wołam cię bez potrzeby? — prychnął pod nosem Naruto. Sasuke zatrzymał się wpół kroku i zerknął przez ramię.   
— Mam ich jeszcze kilka do powieszenia. — Naruto uśmiechnął się, spoglądając Sasuke w oczy. — W sypialni.


End file.
